Kinethis
Kinethis is a rogue knight bound to serve Athinor by the Sisterhood of Excelion. He is the Champion of Athinor, although he is not a loyal servant of the state. The Sisterhood allocates to him a combined familiar that inhabits his body and grants him extraordinary magical potential, but also inhibits his actions and controls him under threat of excruciating torture and eventually death, should he disobey the Crown. His role in war is not one of conventional leadership; instead, he is often sent in as a disruptive 'berserker'-type unit to break up enemy lines or siege establishments. He is also the main bodyguard of the Queen and Captain of the Guard. Personality History Attributes Physical Strength: Effective Rank A+ Kinethis' natural (true) level is B+, but due to the enhancements from the sisterhood, his effective raw strength exceeds even that of Akirus Keldeth. In battle, he is imbued with the concentrated magical potential of the 33 sorcesses of the sisterhood, pushing his body to its physical limits. It is estimated that his physical prowess would be equivalent to that expected of a seasoned nine-foot man, and is capable of feats such as breaking down city gates like a battering ram. Furthermore, he is so powerful that he generally does not need to aim for critical regions when fighting armoured soldiers, as he is capable of brutally slashing through armour and flesh, killing or maiming almost anyone that succumbs to his blows. Stamina: Effective Rank S The enhancements boost his stamina to legendary levels; his true stamina level is A. Because of his enhancements, he can fight without fatigue and is only limited by his body physically breaking down, a feat that cannot be accomplished by human ability. Because of this, he is capable of fighting days on end without pause or rest. Rank EX stamina is considered resourceless endurance that has no dependencies, whereas Kinethis is still limited by his body's own breaking point. Agility: Effective Rank A+ Operates like his other physical enhancements. Kinethis' true agility level is A. However, with the speed augmentation of his familiar, his movement speed increases to peak levels. This buff greatly enhances his power, as his swordsmanship becomes a much more deadly tool, being able to maneuver his body more effectively. Intelligence: Rank D Not exceptional, usually relies on direction from others to take action. Mental Strength: Effective Rank S With a true ranking of B, the Sisterhood of Excelion is able to overcome this weakness by temporarily taking over his faculties and eliminating his personal desire from the equation. The result is a will as effectively strong as the impervious mind of mythical beasts, which resists all kinds of influence other than that which is divine. Mana: Effective Rank S ''' Kinethis has no natural mana flow, but he possesses a colossal familiar that effectively transfers a significant amount of the casters' mana flow to him. He essentially possesses the mana of 33 highly skilled sorceresses that automatically manifests without need for his own expertise. This is not possible for a normal sorcerer or sorceress to achieve, as the individual magical talent of the sisterhood sorceresses is at least of rank B+, with multiple prodigies amongst its number (rank A and A+). Abilities '''Swordsmanship: Rank A Kinethis was selected as the medium for the Sisterhood due to his fame as an extremely skilled swordsman. He wields two swords, one short and one long, a style he personally developed when he was still a wandering rogue knight. His proficiency in armed combat makes him a perfect candidate for enhancement, since skill is not a modifiable parameter. Projection: Effective Rank D Drawing from the power of his familiar, Kinethis is able to project magical blasts. However, despite his immense mana pool, the Sisterhood is not particularly skilled at combat-based magics like projection, and through a conduit with no affinity like Kinethis, it is impossible to project at a high level. He can fire an almost unlimited number, but due to his poor refinement of the skill, the power of each individual blast is severely capped and his aim is not accurate. He can also only project them in short linear trajectories as a result of his lack of mastery. Possession: Effective Rank S At will, Kinethis can make his familiar possess inanimate objects that are in contact with him. This temporarily imbues them with the properties of dragon essence. They will gain magical resistance, increased rigidity and the ability to scorch anything they come in contact with. He can also use the familiar to make them explode, or animate them. The more mana Kinethis uses to imbue objects, the less power he will have himself. Coersion: Effective Rank C Coersion is a kind of mind manipulation that bends the will of the target. Although the Sisterhood has many rank A manipulators amongst its ranks, its effectiveness through Kinethis is reduced due to using a proxy; it is also less effective on male users. Furthermore, Kinethis himself has no proficiency or affinity in coersion. At best, he can hypnotise his target and cause them to follow his command, but its effectiveness is reduced if the target is mentally resilient. Against a target with mental strength of rank C, the coersion is so weak that it can only induce a small headache. Magical Resistance: Effective Rank A When inhabited by the familiar, Kinethis' body reduces the impact of all magic used against him. Weaker, unrefined magic is nullified completely. Fire Resistance: Effective Rank A The dragon-nature of the familiar gives Kinethis partial immunity to fire. Extended exposure can still burn his skin. Summon Familiar, Dragon-King Goliath: Effective Rank S Summoning familiars is the ultimate craft of the Sisterhood of Excelion. This ability is only possible for Kinethis to use when his body is inhabited by the familiar of the sisterhood. If allowed by the summoners, Kinethis can summon the familiar into a corporeal entity, which takes on the form of Goliath, the legendary Dragon-King. Whether Goliath actually existed is not important; the familiar takes on the conception of Goliath as imagined by the summoners. He is of colossal size (twice as great as the other three known dragons of the New Magical Era) and possesses all the standard abilities natural to dragons, including flight, fire-breathing, immeasurable strength, magical immunity and a petrifying gaze that stuns those who look into its eyes. Goliath also emits an earth-cracking aura of fire and scorches everything in its near vicinity. The ultimate ability of the Dragon-King allows him to summon his own lesser dragon familiars to fight for him, but this is not possible for the familiar due to mana limitations. Because its essence is intertwined with that of Kinethis, it is also able to take a deceptive human form, at the cost of capping its abilities. The summoned Goliath familiar is limited by the mana that can be supplied from Kinethis (and by extension, the Sisterhood of Excelion and any other supporting casters). Due to it's overwhelming magnitude, it cannot be maintained in corporeal form for more than a few minutes at a time. It can also be dispelled by killing the host (Kinethis) or the casters - all 33 of the sisters are required to maintain its form. Kinethis is the one who controls its movements, although since this autonomy is granted by the council of the sisterhood, it is only a conditional authority. Excessive use of Goliath can kill its host if the mana supply cannot satisfy the familiar, causing it to feast on the life force of the host instead. If all mana is expended, Kinethis will temporarily lose his enhancements even once the familiar has returned, until mana can be regenerated. The other downside to summoning the familiar is that Kinethis loses all his enhancements, renduring his human form extremely vulnerable. His source of magic stems from the familiar inhabiting his body, so removing it, either by summoning it or having it purged effectively returns his mana to its original state: non-existent. As a result of all these restrictions, Goliath is rarely summoned except in emergency situations as required by the council. Unlike projection, Kinethis' personal affinity is not required to summon and use Goliath, making it his most powerful ability and trump card. Equipment Bronyn: Rank B+ A well crafted long sword. It has no special abilities other than impeccable physical composition, although Kinethis frequently imbues it with his familiar. Akela: Rank A Counterpart to Bronyn, although it is a short sword rather than a long sword. It is crafted with a catalyst in its composition that helps enhance magical conduction, acting as a pseudo-staff. Like Bronyn, it was personally made for Kinethis when he enlisted in the army of Athinor. Category:Characters